Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Tony et Loki peuvent enfin être ensemble. Et malgré le fait que leur relation doit rester secrète, ils voudraient bien aller plus loin. Faire l'amour quoi. Mais le destin semble en avoir décidé autrement. Ironfrost ! Enfin ... presque, du coup !
1. Round 1 : Loki

_Yop yop ! Voilà le premier chap ! En fait … ce ne sont pas vraiment des drabbles vu qu'il y a une histoire fixe … c'est une mini-fic en fait … Je suis pas très satisfaite de ce premier chap, c'était dur à mettre en place et dur à terminer … C'est la première fois dans toutes mes fics que j'efface un truc pour le recommencer du début … c'est inhabituel x) Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! xD_

* * *

**Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

**Round 1 : Loki**

Tony avait été surpris que Loki réponde favorablement à ses avances. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment normal quoi … Il l'avait croisé au milieu d'une patrouille, ils s'étaient battus, il avait glissé à l'oreille de Loki qu'il était sexy et qu'il avait vraiment de très jolies fesses, surtout moulées de tout ce cuir. Il s'était alors retrouvé il ne savait comment encastré dans un mur, Loki lui avait arraché son casque et l'avait embrassé avec plus de fougue qu'il n'en aurait prêté à qui que ce soit, même à Thor.

C'était un lunatique ce Loki.

Peu après ils s'étaient retrouvés à la tour. Inviter un dieu nordique à ''monter boire un dernier verre'' était la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Sérieusement. Ah non … en fait c'était la seconde chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Bref.

Ils avaient bu un verre. Dans un silence complet. Et même assez gêné. Attendez, ils venaient quand même de se rouler la pelle du siècle …

-Alors comme ça … tu aimes lorsque je porte du cuir ? Commença Loki.

-Ouais … termina Tony.

L'éloquence de Tony … semblait être partie en vacance … Ouais c'est ça elle devait être aux Bahamas, ou alors il l'avait laissée à sa villa à Malibu.

Bon … Tony se resservit un verre, et Loki lui tendit le sien pour qu'il fasse de même.

Puis le dieu se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande baie vitrée. Il observa la ville en contrebas pendant que Tony, lui, s'asseyait sur le canapé hors de prix de son grand salon.

-New York est bien plus belle de nuit, avec toutes ces lumières, observa Loki d'un ton pensif, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Tony marmonna un assentiment tout en sirotant son scotch hors de prix lui aussi. Pour l'instant la ville il s'en foutait. Il préférait poser les yeux sur ce postérieur divin. Loki se retourna tout à coup et sembla s'en rendre compte. Affublé d'un sourire à fendre un parpaing en deux, il vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de Stark.

Enfin s'asseoir … le verbe ''s'asseoir'' était visiblement synonyme du verbe ''se vautrer'' à Asgard.

Loki le regardait, affalé dans ce fauteuil, toujours un immense sourire au visage, ses jambes écartées. Trop écartées. Cette position portait forcément un message n'est-ce pas ? Une invitation ? Ouais. Une invitation à venir entre elles.

Tony but d'un trait le reste de son verre, avant de le poser sur la table basse et de se lever pour grimper sur Loki. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longuement, Tony se demandait encore ce qui les prenait tous les deux, et Loki appréciait cette barbe piquante.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendit vraiment compte, mais finalement ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, Loki sur Tony, et quand ce dernier repoussa finalement l'autre pour reprendre son souffle, Loki sourit d'une drôle de façon.

Il arracha littéralement la chemise blanche que portait Tony, et partit en exploration, s'amusant surtout autour du réacteur ARK. Le bruit de la pluie de bouton sur le sol marbré fit frissonner l'humain.

Il allait coucher avec Loki !

Il allait coucher avec Loki, sur un canapé !

Il allait coucher avec Loki, sur un canapé, dans le salon de la tour des Avengers ! Si les autres savaient ça ! La tête qu'ils feraient quand il leur dirait !

Huh, non finalement, il n'allait le dire à personne … Sinon ils feraient tous soit une crise cardiaque, soit une syncope. Autant épargner ça à Fury, il était bientôt à la retraite non ?

Tony laissa échapper un grognement quand Loki lui mordit l'épaule. Le sourire du dieu devint encore plus bizarre. Loki se redressa, et s'assit sur le bassin de Tony. Passa dans ses yeux un air satisfait quand il constata qu'il avait réussi à l'exciter à un point assez élevé. Et sans même s'être déshabillé ! Na !

Mais soudain, il se releva et défroissa ses vêtements, surtout les longs pans de son manteau.

-Tu fais quoi là ? On s'en fout de tes multiples capes ! Fit le milliardaire, pris au dépourvu.

-Non, il fait froid dehors.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de dehors ? Tu t'en vas pas quand même ?! Fit Tony, au comble de l'anxiété.

-Si.

-Pardon ? Tu vas me laisser en plan ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime me faire désirer, mais que je ne couche jamais le premier soir !

Et Loki disparut en claquant des doigts sans lâcher son sourire espiègle.

-Le p'tit s*l**d d'*f**r* de fils de p*t* de sa r*c* de m*rd* !

* * *

_Celle qui me retranscrit cette ligne d'insulte gagne … un carambar ! Mais va falloir vous l'acheter vous même xD_

_Hum, oui, alors pour l'instant j'ai les idées jusqu'au 14ème round xD Et j'y ai fait passer tout le monde. Après, je vais avoir besoin de vos idées xD Des tue-l'amour, des situations hypra-gênantes, je prends ce que vous avez xD Oh, attendez je viens d'avoir l'idée d'un 15ème xD_

_Bon alors comme vous l'avez vu, je récapépète : quand j'aurai pas le chapitre pour Mischievous, vous aurez un round le jeudi et le mardi (dans cet ordre oui, de cette façon, ça ne fait que 4 jours sans moi ! Au lieu de deux semaines, s'il vous plait, c'est mieux que rien), et après le chap de Mischievous si tout va bien x) c'est pour vous faire patienter en fait xD_

_Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous laisse reviewer bien sûr C; et à mardi !_


	2. Round 2 : Thor

_Pikâ-chuuu !_

…

_Je teste de nouvelles manières de dire bonjour ! xD Bon, voici le deuxième round xD C'est encore plus court, c'est normal c'est une **mini**-fic, hum, cette situation va beaucoup se reproduire, en même temps, c'est le but xD j'espère que je serai originale à chaque fois ! Bonne lecture !_

_Ah oui, ne vous formalisez pas, j'aime beaucoup Thor et si vous lisez Mischievous, vous savez que je ne le prends pas pour un débile, mais là, c'était obligé C; après tout il est ''blond''._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_ME : Ok ok, tu peux aller t'acheter un carambar x) choisis bien hein ! Moi j'adirais les violet et vert, pomme cassis xD Alors, le fait que Tony se retourve tout seul soudain dans le salon et que quelqu'un déboule, c'est prévu x) je retiens ton idée de l'ascenseur et du suçon :D Nyahaha_

* * *

**Comment emmerder Tony Stark.**

**Round 2 : Thor**

Loki mangeait avec appétit le Shawarma que Tony venait de commander pour eux deux. Il aurait dû en commander pour six vu la capacité de Loki à engloutir la nourriture. Il avait oublié que même s'il n'était pas asgardien de souche, il avait été élevé à Asgard, et là-bas, on mangeait d'évidence énormément.

Il se demanda intérieurement si le brun ''dégusterait'' de la sorte tout autre chose.

Loki vit le sourire pervers de Tony et s'arrêta de manger.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il au mortel la bouche pleine.

-Oh, rien du tout, je me demandais si tu couchais le troisième soir …

-Tu es vraiment rancunier, _Tony_.

Loki prononça son surnom d'une voix de velours, les yeux rieurs mais langoureux, et avec une fois de plus ce regard par en dessous absolument irrésistible.

Ouais irrésistible.

Tellement irrésistible qu'ils finirent dans la chambre à coucher de Tony, enlacés sur le lit king size, un peu dépenaillés.

…

Bon ok : à moitié nus.

…

Bon, d'accord : aux trois quarts nus et dans une position compromettante !

Loki, à genou, les jambes du milliardaire sur ses épaules, embrassait l'intérieur des cuisses de Tony, qui gémissait furieusement d'une envie trèèèès pressante de débauche et de luxure.

L'éducation des princes d'Asgard était … et bien … assez sommaire. Oh, les règles de bienséance à table, à Asgard, ça n'existait pas, les règles de politesses sur un champ de bataille, personne n'y avait pensé non plus, et, ah oui, le détail que Tony et Loki maudiraient le reste de leur vie, c'est qu'on n'apprenait pas aux princes d'Asgard à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer dans une pièce. En fait, on leur apprenait plus à défoncer les portes fermées.

Ouais … exactement.

Bref, Tony sursauta comme une baleine hors de l'eau _-veuillez adresser vos plaintes concernant les expressions sans queue ni tête de l'auteure à votre voisin, parce qu'une baleine qui sursaute, il me semble que ça peut faire des dégâts, et d'abord ça a une queue et une tête un baleine donc flûte-_ tandis que Loki se figea, quand la porte explosa à moitié et surtout qu'un prince blond de près de deux mètres de haut et armé d'un marteau magique entra en trombe.

-Ami Stark ! Beugla-t-il en tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour trouver sa victime, Il me faut absolument une boîte à image maintenant !

Le jötun et le playboy tournèrent lentement la tête vers le blond.

Ils purent littéralement voir l'intelligence s'allumer dans les yeux bleus quand il reconnut Loki.

-Mon frère !

Et ils purent aussi voir le scepticisme de Thor quand il notifia la … position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre, ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre, Thor choisit l'explication la plus plausible :

-Loki ! Lâche l'Ami Stark immédiatement ! Je ne te laisserai pas l'hypnotiser par ta magie douteuse ! Viens te battre mon frère ! Hurla-t-il tout en brandissant Mjölnir sous le regard atterré des deux autres.

-Je vais te laisser Stark, chuchota Loki, cet abruti serait capable de te blesser … Bonne nuit ! Rajouta-t-il après un dernier baiser sur sa cuisse et avant de s'évaporer comme un nuage.

Les jambes de Tony retombèrent mollement …

-Homme de métal allez-vous bien ?! Il ne vous a pas blessé ?

-Aaaahahaah Thor ne m'approche pas ! Mit en garde Tony qui avait encore une érection du tonnerre … _-ah jeu de mot de circonstance !-_ Et s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, demande à Jarvis où tu peux trouver une télé ! Bon sang !

* * *

_Prochain round : Brucie xD_

_Mais je ne sais pas trop quand x) ce qui ma foi est une bonne nouvelle pour les lecteurs de Mischievous ! Donc, à samedi mes chouchous d'amour ! Ou à tout de suite dans une review :D_


	3. Round 3 : Bruce

_Hi guys ! Voici donc le troisième round ! Brucie entre dans la place hey ! … Hum, ok, je n'essaye plus jamais de raper._

* * *

**Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

**Round 3 : Bruce**

C'était une douce soirée d'hiver et Tony se faisait royalement … ch**r, enroulé dans un plaid rouge et or, affalé sur son canapé en regardant une émission de télé-réalité que même lui n'aurait pas accepté de produire. Clint, son compagnon de glandage habituel, était en mission au Tibet, Captain, sa cible préférée, tapait sur ses sacs de sable trois étages plus bas, Thor, on l'entendait d'ici, ronflait à l'étage du dessus -Tony lui avait filé le plus haut pour qu'il puisse décoller sans traverser les plafonds, Romanov, la menteuse-bluffeuse-dangereuse-russe-mannequin-rous se-qui-parlait-latin était partie à son rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne avec Pepper, et celle-ci lui avait interdit, et ce _formellement -entendez qu'il y aurait sanction s'il désobéissait-_, de travailler dans son labo ce soir, parce que soi-disant le cerveau devait avoir un minimum de répit bla bla bla, n'empêche que Bruce lui était en train de bosser dans le labo qu'il lui avait filé depuis plus de quarante-huit heures et qu'à lui personne ne disait rien.

Tony songea un instant à passer un appel anonyme à Fury pour lui dire qu'il détenait en otage son caleçon rose avec des cœurs et qui portait l'inscription ''Les billets de dix dollars sont mieux quand ils sont glissés ici Captain'', mais à sa dernière connerie du genre, Fury avait menacé de laisser la prochaine tête nucléaire envoyée sur New York s'écraser directement dans son canapé, alors il chercha autre chose.

…

Et pourquoi pas une petite partie de jambe en l'air hein ? Comme la dernière ne s'était pas totalement finie, ce serait l'occasion de retenter, puisque tout le monde était calme, ou n'était pas là !

Il se demanda un instant comment faire pour contacter Loki, parce que jusqu'ici, c'était sur l'initiative du dieu qu'ils s'étaient vus.

-Loki ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit aussitôt la voix du dieu derrière le canapé.

Tony sauta sur ses pieds comme un diable hors de sa boîte et faillit se rétamer en s'entravant dans son plaid.

-Aaaah ! Putain tu m'as foutu la trouille !

-Pour moi aussi c'est un bonheur de te voir.

-Hey, t'as pas le droit d'être vexé, fit-il en se rasseyant, c'est quoi cette manie d'apparaître et de disparaître sans prévenir là ?! Tu m'espionnais ou quoi ?

Tony croisa les bras, boudeur. Alors Loki décida de le dérider lui-même et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il commença par l'observer attentivement, sans bouger, alors que Tony faisait semblant de s'intéresser à son émission stupide. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis trois jours et son bouc était moins soigné que d'habitude et il avait des cernes, mais ça c'était normal puisque, d'après ce que Loki comprenait, Stark ne passait pas ses nuits à dormir comme tout le monde mais à travailler sur son armure.

Hum, la prochaine nuit non plus Tony ne la passerait pas à dormir puisque que Loki se jeta sur lui. La couverture aux couleurs d'Iron Man vola quelques mètres plus loin, et le milliardaire se retrouva une fois de plus allongé sur son canapé, Loki au dessus de lui. Le dieu commença par dévorer son cou et Tony se laissa faire avec délice, il gémissait sourdement sous les coups de dents, coups de langue ou les baisers un tant soit peu violents. Et puis Loki passa ses mains sous ses vêtements, et là le mécano perdit toute sa raison, poussant des gémissements indécents à damner même Steve Rogers. Loki embrassa son nombril et les muscles de son ventre, mordit doucement dans la chair et finalement retira le débardeur noir de Tony, qui le gênait et qui s'échoua sur un meuble quelconque, loin d'eux.

Mais soudain … Loki se releva, en alerte : il venait d'entendre des pas dans le couloir ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un docteur Banner tellement euphorique qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes en bas :

-Tony ! Tony j'ai trouvé une formule qui va …

Bruce perdit son sourire en se rendant compte, difficilement à cause de sa vision de taupe, que la personne qu'il fixait n'avait rien à voir avec Tony Stark … mais plutôt à … eh bien … en fait il n'eut pas le temps de bien vérifier parce qu'il venait juste de disparaître … comme un mirage, un rêve, une illusion …

-Est-ce que … est-ce que c'était … Loki ? Demanda Bruce, désabusé et redoutant grandement la réponse.

-Hum, non pas du tout ! C'était … c'était une escort-girl ! Répondit Tony en se relevant précipitamment et en cherchant son haut des yeux.

-Oui, bien sûr, les escort-girl sont dotées de pouvoirs magiques et peuvent s'évaporer, c'est bien connu.

-Dis donc Brucie, t'en connais un rayon sur les escorts ! Fit Tony, d'un ton un poil mielleux et vicieux.

Bruce rougit comme une fesse exposée au soleil de midi à seize heure en plein mois de juillet* avant de dire qu'il allait dormir et qu'il lui montrerait sa découverte demain, puisque monsieur préférait prendre du bon temps avec ''une escort-girl brune aux yeux verts qui portait du cuir et du gel, et qui, comme toutes les autres, avait des super-pouvoirs''.

* * *

_Mouahahaha les menaces : la dernière façon de s'échapper xD_

_Prochain round : … Natasha La Terrible ! Mouaha ! RDV mercredi 10 ou jeudi 11 !_

_En ce qui concerne **Mischievous**, vous devriez avoir le chapitre 16 (enfin, 19 xD) le samedi 13, mais je ne suis pas sûre ... vu que je vais être pas mal occupée à mon retour, mais promis j'essayerai !_


	4. Round 4 : Natasha

_Coucou mes petits chéris ! Voici comme promis, le round 4, avec : ... 'Tasha :D_

* * *

**Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

**Round 4 : Natasha**

Vu les précédents fiascos de leurs entrevues, Tony avait fini par penser à acheter un portable prépayé à Loki, ainsi il pourrait le prévenir sans révéler sa planque quand il n'y avait personne à la tour, ou qu'il avait vraiment trop envie de le voir pour s'en passer, ou quand il le voulait, ou quand il pensait à lui, ou quand il avait faim, ou quand il s'ennuyait, ou quand il voyait un escargot ramper sur la vitre en se demandant comment il avait pu monter jusque là, ou quand une mouche lui faisait peur, ou quand Clint l'embêtait … enfin bref, disons le franchement, il était devenu accro à ce portable et envoyait absolument tout et rien à Loki qui allait finir par soit : 1-jeter le portable 2-exploser le portable 3-brûler le portable 4-noyer le portable 5-tout simplement bloquer son numéro 6-faire subir au portable toutes les précédentes propositions.

Bref, il envoya : ''J'ai envie de toi''.

Il reçut : ''La voie est-elle libre ?''

Il ricana pour la vitesse à laquelle le dieu lui avait répondu, mais finalement se contenta d'un : ''Dépêche-toi ou je commence tout seul''.

Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps d'appliquer sa menace et se matérialisa dans la chambre. Tony sursauta en premier lieu _-je ne me donnerai pas la peine de vous rappeler la baleine qui sursaute-_ et puis finalement fut obligé de s'allonger sur son lit sous le poids d'un Loki avide de lui et de sa bouche. Tony se laissa embrasser, après tout, il en avait tout aussi envie, et c'était peut-être leur chance cette fois et que personne ne les dérangerait _-même s'il en doutait parce que comme on dit : jamais deux sans trois*-_ et il se débrouilla pour enlever la cape du dos de Loki. Celui-ci fut surpris et se redressa légèrement, contemplant bientôt Stark de son regard émeraude aussi brûlant que du métal en fusion. Tony lui rendit son regard de braise et soudain il remarqua quelque chose de différent. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Il avait pourtant bien ses yeux verts comme d'habitude, sa bouche était comme d'habitude, fendue d'un petit sourire narquois, et ses cheveux étaient comm… Non ! Ses cheveux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude ! Loki n'était pas … coiffé ! Loki n'était pas coi-ffé ! Ou alors il avait changé de coupe sans lui en parler parce que là, maintenant, il était aussi frisé qu'un alpaga sous la pluie. Et Tony ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, sous le regard perplexe du dieu malicieux.

-Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Demanda Tony en se reprenant un minimum.

-Il pleut dehors.

Tony explosa de rire. En fait oui, il se moquait de lui, parce que du fait de ce que venait de dire Loki, il se souvint de l'alpaga mouillé, et de là, imagina Loki en alpaga.

-Arrête de rire !

Loki soupira parce que sa remarque n'eut pour seul résultat que de le faire rire encore plus fort. Alors il se tourna vers le miroir géant de la chambre de Stark et s'arrangea pour lisser ses cheveux grâce à ses doigts fins passant dans sa chevelure noire, sauf qu'il n'y parvint pas. Et comme Tony ne se calmait pas, il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Au bout de dix minutes, Tony se demanda bien ce qu'il y faisait, alors il l'y rejoignit et fut pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable en voyant que le jötun se servait de son pot de gel.

Comment casser un mythe !

-Wahahaha !

-Tony arrête de rire ! Lui ordonna l'autre un peu sèchement.

-J'peux pahahahaha !

-Cesse de te moquer de moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il plus fort et plus violemment, car il le plaqua contre un mur en lui immobilisant les poignets.

Loki avait une patience minuscule.

Il le força à se taire en l'embrassant brutalement et finalement le ramena dans la chambre, le poussant sur le lit.

-Ose rire encore une fois, et je te prends violemment à même le sol ! Menaça-t-il.

Tony essaya vraiment de se maîtriser. Parole d'homme. Parole de mortel. Parole de Tony Stark. Parole de génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope. Mais il lâcha quand même un éclat de rire. Alors le dieu se jeta sur lui, lui arrachant pratiquement son jogging spécial labo et lui griffant le flanc du même coup _-soi-disant __accidentellement-_. Tony craignit un instant pour la suite, parce que quand même : à même le sol … Mais Loki s'arrêta et se redressa soudain, comme un chien de chasse à l'arrêt, attentif au moindre murmure du vent.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sur Natasha, il avait déjà disparu.

La russe fixa un instant Tony avant de promener son regard partout sur la pièce.

-Avec qui tu parlais ? L'interrogea-t-elle, méfiante et un poil inquiète pour la santé mentale du génie.

-Avec pers… a-avec Jarvis.

-Monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas adressé la parole depuis …

-Mute Jarvis …

Natasha haussa un sourcil et plissa l'autre, lui montrant qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite le petit sourire qu'elle arbora en jetant soudainement un coup d'œil à sa hanche, puis il y porta lui-même son regard et put observer trois magnifiques stries rouges sur sa peau … Et merde … grillé …

-Je vois, la fameuse escort-girl brune aux yeux verts qui porte du cuir et du gel et qui peut se téléporter est donc passée par là … pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Et avant que Tony n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà partie.

* * *

_*Lecteurs de Mischievous, z'avez vu l'expression ? xD ça vous a remémoré des trucs ? XD_

Nyahaha les rumeurs courent vite, même si Bruce n'est pas du genre à parler. Jarvis sait des choses retenez bien ça xD

Bon, je suis rentrée hier de Paris ... J'avoue que j'ai complètement oublié de vous livrer ce round xD Je sis rentrée vers 20h, j'aurai très bien pu, mais je n'ai pas su résister à l'appel de Brad Pitt, Orlando Blum, Garrett Hedlund, Eric Bana, Sean Bean ... Alalah ... Troie quoi xD (D'ailleurs, si vous aimez Eric Bana, y'a un film magnifique avec lui, mon film préféré même je pourrais dire, si les Marvel n'existaient pas xD ''Hors du temps'', ça rassemble tout ce que j'aime, voyage dans le temps, drame à faire pleurer Natasha Romanov et destin inévitable :D et n'oublions pas que c'était lui le premier Hulk xD) Mais il y avait Rose Byrne aussi et j'adore cette fille ! Et on en revient à Chris Evans, qui joue avec elle dans mon autre film préféré xD ''Sunshine'' x)

Bon, je vous épargne le compte rendu de mes vacances ... ce sera pour Mischievous xD Nyehehe !


	5. Round 5 : Clint

******Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

******Round 5 :******** Clint.**

Tony regardait tranquillement les infos quand son Starkphone vibra sur la table basse. Surpris il se rendit compte que c'était le numéro du portable de Loki qui l'appelait, et il décrocha en se demandant bien pourquoi, sachant qu'il devait normalement se faire le plus discret possible :

-T'es fou de m'appeler à la Tour en plein après-midi ?

-Je me demandais si tu pensais à moi.

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin pour tes chevilles gonflées ?

-Désolé, ce ne sont pas mes chevilles qui gonflent.

…

-Oh mon dieu Loki ! Est-ce que c'était un sous-entendu à caractère sexuel ?

-Tu es donc vraiment un génie !

-Hey j'ai une idée … et si on faisait … une petite partie de sexphone ?

-Sexphone ?

-Loki, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris, l'association du mot ''sex'' et du mot ''phone'' ne laisse pas beaucoup de mystère à la chose.

C'est ainsi que Loki se retrouva à susurrer des choses peu avouables _-et que je ne vous relaterai pas-_ à Tony, qui gémissait et qui avait fini par enlever son T-shirt parce qu'il avait beaucoup, _beaucoup_, **beaucoup **trop chaud.

Exactement comme Odin n'avait pas appris à frapper aux portes à ses fils, malheureusement, Fury avait oublié de l'apprendre à ses espions. Oui … Exactement.

Le statut d'espion, de toute façon, ne requiert pas vraiment la capacité de frapper aux portes pour demander à entrer. Et comme quand on est espion, les habitudes sont tenaces, question de survie, évidemment que Barton était aussi silencieux qu'un pétale qui tombe au sol quand il entrait dans une pièce _-évidemment, quand on a vécu Budapes_t. Tony ne l'entendit donc pas entrer.

-Hey Tony ! Fit l'espion, enjoué.

Stark sursauta comme un cachalot cette fois, et se tourna vers Barton comme s'il venait de voir Thor en train de réciter la théorie de la relativité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une partie de paintball, j'me fais chier grave.

Puis Barton fit le tour du canapé pour se retrouver face à Tony … et là, il fut obligé de froncer les sourcils …

-Sérieux qu'est-ce tu fous à moitié à poil tout seul au milieu du salon ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais Clint le coupa :

-Non, non attends, finalement quand je vois **ça**, je veux pas savoir, fit-il en montrant l'entre-jambe du playboy de l'équipe _-oui parce que si Tony pensait échapper au regard bleu perçant de Barton, il nageait en pleine divagation-_. Surtout que tu regardes … les news … Allez, rhabille-toi on va jouer.

Tony fut bien obligé de laisser son téléphone et de partir avec Barton … Adieu partie de plaisir … Énième adieu …

Sur le canapé le portable émit un petit soupir, et un ''je hais cet archer''.

-Tu me laisseras gagner ? Fit Tony pour couvrir les lamentations de son téléphone.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Je me demande pourquoi je joue au paintball avec un tireur d'élite.

-Pour la même raison que tu m'héberges, moi et une espionne tueuse, un mec qui était congelé, un dieu nordique et Hulk : parce que t'es taré Tony.

-Encore un mot et je te rebaptise en Captain Obvious*.

* * *

_*Obvious veut dire évidence._

En parlant d'évidence, voici le 5ème round x) merci Clint, bon il est un peu plus court que les autres ... Ok, il en fait la moitié xD Eumh, en fait, comme j'ai trop tarder à terminer le chapitre de Mischievous cette semaine, et que j'ai dû voir des amis, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire celui pour le samedi 20 malgré mes insomnies, du coup, ben vous l'aurez pour le 30, désolée, et le round 6 viendra hum, le 24 juillet ! Tadaaaam ! Vive cette fiction qui me permet d'être en retard xD


	6. Round 6 : Steve

**Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

**Round 6 : Steve**

C'était une belle nuit d'été. Un très belle nuit d'été, douce, illuminée par la pleine lune, la nuit parfaite pour un papillon de nuit, une chauve-souris, un crapaud, ou un de ces foutus moustiques. C'était aussi la nuit parfaite pour Loki, parce qu'il pouvait enfin être avec Tony.

Doucement, il se posa sur le balcon de la chambre du milliardaire. À pas de loup, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte, se faufila dans la chambre comme un lézard dans son trou, et sans faire un bruit, il s'approcha de Stark endormi.

Aussi silencieux qu'une araignée qui se déplace sur sa toile, il s'assit à ses côtés, se pencha au dessus de l'humain, effleura ses lèvres, huma l'odeur de sa peau au creux de son cou, joua à chatouiller son nez avec ses cheveux, rit doucement quand cela fit gémir sa proie et …

BAM.

Loki se tint le nez en titubant en arrière tandis que Tony sortait, haletant, d'un de ses cauchemars horribles où il finissait perdu dans l'espace _-sauf que cette fois, un alien lui avait foutu le doigt dans le nez, bizarre-_.

-Aaaaaoooouh, gémissait le dieu.

-Loki ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

-Tu m'as cassé le nez … Tu m'as cassé le nez …

Loki éloigna un instant sa main pour la contempler avec horreur, couverte de sang.

-Mon nez …, reprit-il, Mon MAGNIFIQUE nez ! Tu l'as cassé !

Tony arrêta un instant de respirer, puis éclata de rire sous la vision du visage en sang du dieu.

Puis Loki se jeta sur lui, enserra son cou dans ses mains, alors que Tony posait ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

-Pardon mon amour, s'excusa-t-il en ayant du mal à parler.

Il sentit l'étau se desserrer, il sourit et Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser au goût du sang, il n'y avait rien de plus sexy et de plus excitant, ni pour un playboy milliardaire qui ne connaissait que des greluches ou des femmes douces, ni pour un dieu guerrier qui … qui … qui connaissait quoi d'ailleurs ? Des princesses ? Des servantes ? Des … chevaux ?

Tony repoussa Loki pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, puis il se leva, disparut à la salle de bain et ne revint qu'avec de l'alcool et des cotons. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et tapota les draps à côté de lui. Loki s'y assit, et Tony le soigna.

-Je suis désolé. Tu crois que ça va déformer ton visage ?

-Si c'est le cas, je ferai de toi mon esclave personnel pour le restant de tes jours, fit sourdement le dieu d'une voix prophétique.

Tony rit.

-Ça ne me déplairait pas vraiment … Je crois … En tout cas si tu m'emmènes à Asgard, personne ne pourra venir nous déranger !

Loki lui adressa un regard un poil lubrique, puis lui sauta dessus une énième fois, avant de jeter son manteau par terre, pendant que Tony glissait ses mains sous sa tunique, faisant presque ronronner le dieu.

Un milliardaire était-il censé dormir dans un pyjama à rayures onéreux ? En tout cas, Tony n'était pas de ce genre de milliardaire là, et lui, il dormait en caleçon, d'un côté, c'était écolo, ça faisait moins de lessive.

Enfin, là, vu le sang qu'il y avait partout sur son lit, les économies de lessive, c'était mort …

Il gémit quand Loki lui mordit le cou. À la réflexion, il gémissait souvent quand il voyait Loki. Il griffa le dos de son presqu'amant qui gémit à son tour _-vengeance de l'épisode Romanov-_.

Et évidemment … quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

… Bon, y'avait du progrès ! Cette fois, on avait frappé ! Conclusion … ce n'était ni Thor, ni Natasha, ni Clint … Et comme Bruce le contactait d'habitude avec l'aide de Jarvis … Tony sut que c'était Steve … Avec un peu de chance, discuter avec lui lui prendrait cinq minutes et il pourrait reprendre où il en était avec Loki ?

-Merde, c'est Steve … chuchota-t-il.

-Je hais tes amis tu sais ? Lui demanda Loki sur le même ton.

-Ouais je sais, moi aussi des fois. Je vais faire au plus vite, va te cacher dans le placard.

-… placard ?! Tu veux que je me cache dans le placard ?!

-Oui.

Loki afficha un air outré … mais il alla quand même se cacher dans le placard. _Théâtralement_.

Tony ouvrit la porte de sa chambre … sur un Steve en pyjama qui serrait contre lui son oreiller en reniflant.

-Est-ce que … est-ce que tu pleures Steve ? Demanda Tony aussi abasourdi qu'une baleine sur la plage _-je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec les baleines, je vous jure-._

-Je … hésita le blond, J'ai fait un cauchemar …

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux … Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi c'était lui qu'il venait voir quand il faisait des cauchemars ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda Steve de sa voix la plus innocente _-c'est-à-dire la voix encore plus innocente qu'un chaton devant un bol de lait, qu'un chiot qui fait pipi sur du papier journal, qu'un … Steve qui a fait un cauchemar …-_.

Tony entendit un discret ''oh non pitié'' qui provenait de son placard. Loki entendit un léger rire qui provenait de Tony.

-Allez viens Steve, on va faire un câlin, fit Tony d'un ton moqueur sans que le super soldat ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ils s'installèrent dans le lit … et là ça prenait des allures de blagues … Le mari venait de débarquer et l'amant se cachait dans le placard !

Il sortit violemment de sa cachette, les portes claquant contre le mur. Les deux mortels sursautèrent, puis le fixèrent d'un air ahuri. Tony parce ce qu'il venait de révéler sa présence, Steve parce que … qu'est-ce que Loki foutait dans le placard de Tony à 4h du matin ?! Mais le blond ne dit rien.

Loki le fixait d'un air furibond, et finalement il ramassa son manteau … et s'évapora avec une dernière phrase :

-Je hais les Avengers.

...

Trois minutes après la disparition du dieu des mensonges, Steve osa enfin parler :

-Qu'est-ce que ... _Loki_ faisait dans ton placard ?

-Aucune idée, mentit brillamment le génie.

-Et ça ? Est-ce que c'est ... du sang ?

Tony déglutit difficilement. Est-ce que s'il disait qu'il avait ses règles, ça marchait ? ...

Et merde ... grillé ...

* * *

_Tadaaaam ! Bon ... J'espère vous livrer le chap de Mischievous à l'heure cette fois xD_


	7. Mi-temps 1 : Réunion au sommet

_Hey ! Bonjour ! Bonne nuit ... quelque chose comme ça !_

_Hum, j'm'excuse, j'ai pas pu écrire le chap de Miscievous à temps alors ... voici un chap de cette fic-ci ! Qui est un peu différent des autres, puisque ce n'est pas un round ! Enfin, bref, lisez vous verrez bien. _

* * *

**Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

**Mi-temps : Réunion au sommet (de la tour).**

Clint était affalé dans le canapé du salon Avengers.

Steve regardait pensif par la baie vitrée.

Bruce lisait un rapport d'un scientifique du Shield sans doute sur un de ses travaux.

Thor ouvrit la porte brutalement, comme tout ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs, et posa son marteau sur la table.

Et Natasha ouvrit les hostilités.

-Bien, Messieurs, puisque nous sommes tous là, commençons.

-Mais je ne vois pas Tony, Natasha, protesta Rogers.

-Bien sûr, puisque c'est de lui qu'on doit parler.

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Thor en penchant la tête.

-Au sujet de Loki évidemment, le renseigna Clint.

Bruce faillit s'étouffer avec son thé, tandis que Natasha lui fit le signe de la main qui voulait dire ''si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule de suite, je te tue et je jette ton corps dans les égouts de Venise'', donc, Clint referma sa bouche tout en pâlissant.

En fait, les Avengers craignaient la réaction de Thor … Non mais parce que son frère chéri entretenait une relation censée être secrète avec Tony, du moins depuis que le prince leur avait signalé que Loki avait attaqué l'Ami Stark une nuit, il y avait trois semaines, alors ils avaient visionné les vidéos de surveillance de la tour, sans Thor évidemment, et … ils avaient cru halluciner … Clint avait explosé de rire, Banner en avait perdu son latin, Steve avait failli s'évanouir et Natasha … Natasha était restée Natasha , parce qu'il s'agit de Natasha. Mais en secret, elle avait frôlé l'euphorie. Presque autant que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Coulson était vivant.

Sauf que maintenant, il fallait en parler à Thor … Parce que vu que les deux secret-lovers n'étaient pas super super discrets, il risquait de tomber dessus à n'importe quel tournant de n'importe quel couloir. C'était comme quand des parents devaient expliquer au petit dernier comment on fait les enfants parce que son grand-frère et sa copine le font même sur le canapé. C'était _délicat_. Ça nécessitait du tact, et Clint n'était pas l'homme de la situation …

-Thor mon grand, commença Steve, hum, est-ce que tu sais si ton frère a déjà été … amoureux ?

-Pourquoi ?

Génial. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas.

-Ok, Natasha ?

-Merci de me refiler le bébé Steve.

-Navré …

-Quel bébé ? Demanda Thor.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment sont faits les bébés ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-L'ami Barton et toi attendez un heureux événement ? Lui répondit le grand blond avec l'air ravi d'une baleine ayant trouvé un banc de plancton _-ouais, j'adore les baleines, et alors ?-_.

Natasha abandonna en se cognant volontairement le front contre la table. Alors Bruce prit la main.

-Thor, tu es prince, tu es un homme fait, et je suis sûr que tu sais ce que veut dire ''coucher ensemble'', ''faire l'amour'' ce genre de truc …

Là, le dieu perdit son sourire éclatant de blancheur.

-Me prenez vous pour un idiot ?

Devant le silence des Avengers et la grimace contrite de Clint, Thor croisa les bras.

-Vous me vexez mes amis … J'ai fait ce genre de chose plus de fois que votre cœur a battu, et avec plus de vigueur encore ! Je suis un dieu millénaire ! Prince d'Asgard ! Fils d'Odin ! … Quel est le véritable but de cette assemblée ?

Les Avengers se consultèrent du regard et Bruce fut unanimement désigné … Ainsi Thor ne tuerait pas les autres d'un coup de marteau rageur …

-Bon voilà … autant ne pas tourner cent fois autour du pot … Tony couche avec ton frère.

Voilà … Droit au but … Restait à savoir si le gardien rattraperait la balle …

-Plaît-il ?

-_En fait, Docteur Banner, votre affirmation est inexacte_, intervint Jarvis.

Dans un réflexe stupide, tous regardèrent le plafond, en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-_Si je puis me permettre, la relation de Loki et de Monsieur Stark n'a pas encore été consommée_, précisa l'IA.

Le silence de l'arctique est troublé par le blizzard … mais là, il n'y avait pas de blizzard … Puis Thor éclata de rire … D'un rire sardonique … tel que les Avengers n'en avait jamais vu … à part sur Loki … ce qui n'augurait rien de bon … Non, vraiment … Rien de bon … Du moins pas pour l'hémisphère nord. Ni pour les baleines.

* * *

_Mwehehehe xD Fallait que je place une baleine ou deux xD_

_ Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce vous pensez de cette première mi-temps ? J'sais pas si y'en aura d'autres pour le moment x) Euhm, je posterai le round 7 mercredi 14 août, et le prochain chap de Mischievous le 20 ... ouais je sais j'suis méchante ... xD Dites le moi quand même dans une review ! :D_


	8. Round 7 : Surprise

_Coucou mes poulets ! Voilà le round 7 comme promis, il ne fait pas vraiment suite à vos angoisses à propos de Thor, nyehe, en plus, c'est une surprise vraiment inédite et exceptionnelle qui n'a jamais été soupçonnée, par personne j'en suis sûre ! Saisissez-vous l'ironie lecteurs ? xD Bon allez, je vous laisse, merci encore de vos reviews ! On a passé le cap des cinquante :D_

* * *

**Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

**Round 7 : Surpriiiiiise !**

_Dans le couloir …_

Un homme dans son costume de pingouin marchait, ses chaussures cirées ne faisant presque aucun bruit sur la moquette hors de prix, et sa canne n'en faisait pas plus.

-Jarvis, s'il te plait, peux-tu ne pas révéler à Tony mon identité ?

_-Certainement monsieur, _répondit poliment l'IA.

-Merci Jarvis. Je sais qu'il déteste les surprises.

_Dans la chambre … _

Tony embrassait avec passion la poitrine pâle de Loki. Il avait pris le dessus sur le dieu, et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte, il tenait dans ses mains ses cuisses nues contre ses hanches. Loki était déjà plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête, et leur position surélevait encore plus le dieu, Tony pouvait juste embrasser le cœur de son amour, tandis que celui-ci soupirait d'envie tout en cognant sa tête contre le mur de temps à autres, alors que ses mains, posées sur les bras du milliardaire, pouvaient sentir les muscles bandés qui le tenaient. Un régal.

Mais … puisque Dieu semblait avoir décidé qu'il y aurait toujours un mais, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Oui encore.

Les deux amants -presque- soupirèrent de concert. Tony posa son front contre le torse de Loki et avec un certain regret lâcha une de ses jambes, avant que Jarvis ne lui signale que quelqu'un attendait qu'il lui ouvre la porte. Alors le génie lâcha la deuxième cuisse du dieu, qui attendit contre le mur, caché derrière la porte, que Tony ouvrit.

…

…

…

Tony avait la bouche grande ouverte mais rien ne sortait … Loki faillit exploser de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait, on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ha ha ha la bonne blague.

-Bonjour monsieur Stark, fit le visiteur que Loki ne voyait pas.

-C … Coulson !?

Loki faillit s'étouffer.

Tony fit entrer l'agent dans sa chambre, fila enfiler un T-shirt, tandis que Loki se rendit invisible lorsque Phil examina la pièce. Tony en profita pour fourrer les vêtements du dieu sous son lit d'un coup de pied discret.

-Alors ? Revenu d'entre les morts hein ? Demanda Stark.

-Vous aussi à ce que j'ai entendu.

-Bah, c'est rien, juste un petit missile nucléaire dévié, c'est pas -il sentit Loki lui foutre une claque derrière la tête- … Hum … Bref. Ça fait longtemps que vous …

-Oh … oui … je suis sorti du coma il y a quelques semaines et j'ai dû faire de la rééducation … Cette canne va m'accompagner encore quelques temps, puis je pourrai retourner sur le terrain. Mais en toute honnêteté, je suis venu vous voir pour un raison bien différente. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider sur ce point.

-Ah ? Aucun autre membre de l'équipe ? Je sais que je suis exceptionnel, mais je …

-Non. En fait, à part Miss Romanov, qui n'est pas censée le savoir d'ailleurs, personne n'est au courant de ma … résurrection. Ce pourquoi j'aimerai faire une surprise à … une personne chère à mon cœur …

-Ah … Je vois … Mourir permet de réaliser qu'on tient à certaines personnes plus que de raison …

-Exactement …

Tony sentit la langue de Loki dans son cou, il eut un soubresaut et chassa le chatouilleur, qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Hum … et donc ?

-Eh bien … J'ai appris que vous aviez mis un terme à votre histoire avec Miss Potts ?

Tony sentit les mains de Loki se crisper … et il sentit soudain très mal cette discussion …

-Euh … euh, oui …

-Pourriez-vous me donner son numéro personnel ?

-Euh …

Trente minutes plus tard, Coulson avait laissé Tony -et Loki- et après une discussion philosophique sur la rédemption de quelqu'un de mauvais en effectuant des bonnes actions, ils avaient repris là où ils en étaient, enfin, il avait quand même fallu que Loki re-déshabille Tony, mais bon, ça ne les dérangeait pas, c'était la partie qu'ils préféraient. Mais … _-dois-je vraiment me répéter ?-_

_-Monsieur, un appel visio entrant d'un numéro masqué. Voulez-vous décrocher ?_

-Non J, laisse sonner …

Tony reprit ses baisers et ses caresses.

_-Il insiste monsieur._

-Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Tony renfila son T-shirt et Loki disparut. Un écran apparut sur le plafond sur lequel Tony put voir le visage de Phil.

-Coulson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

-Oui, je voulais vous demander … quel genre de restaurant miss Potts préfère-t-elle ?

-Euh … chic et sobre … je crois …

-Ah, je le savais. Merci.

Et l'agent raccrocha sans dire au revoir. Loki se rendit immédiatement visible et voulut embrasser Tony qui se

déroba.

-Attends, attends … Il m'a raccroché au nez là ?!

Loki lui arracha son T-shirt.

Mais _-et oui : ''toujours'', et puis ''jamais deux sans trois'' aussi-_ Jarvis les interrompit à nouveau pour leur dire que le numéro masqué rappelait. Tony ne put pas vraiment remettre son T-shirt, vu qu'il était en lambeaux … mais bon … de toute façon, Coulson le regarda à peine.

-Stark ? Vous savez quelle est la fleure préférée de Miss Potts ?

-Sérieusement ? … J'en sais rien Coulson ! Dans le doute prenez en une de chaque !

-Et son style de film ?

-Pepper ne regarde pas de film …

-Ah … et son dessert préféré ?

Si Tony n'avait pas connu Coulson, il aurait pensé qu'il le faisait exprès. … Non tout compte fait … Il le faisait exprès l'enfoiré ! Ça devait être une vengeance ou dieu savait quoi, une manœuvre de manipulation retorse ordonnée par Fury ! En tout cas … Coulson voulait lui piquer Pepper … oui bon, c'était son ex mais même !

Alors voyons voir, son dessert préféré hein ? La tarte aux fraises ? Mouahahahaha ! Ah ah et elle n'était pas allergique au mimosa aussi ? Et elle n'avait pas super peur des films d'horreur aussi ?

Tony repoussa Loki invisible allongé sur son ventre et conseilla l'agent :

-Attendez ! Ça me revient ! Elle adore les fleurs jaunes du mimosa ! Et les pizzas aussi, elle adooooore les pizza ! Et les fraises aussi. Ah oui, à tous les repas des fraises, elle en raffole ! … et surtout les films à suspence, un peu angoissant, un peu gore, vous connaissez le film ''L'Exorciste'' ? C'est son préféré ! …

Et Loki regarda Tony qui essayait de garder son ex et qui ne s'occupait plus de lui … Il prit un crayon, un bout de papier, et écrivit un mot : ''Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais si un jour, tu m'ignores à nouveau … Je ne peux même pas écrire ce qui risque de t'arriver.'' Puis il prit un des poignards qu'il cachait dans sa tenue, et le planta dans le mur et dans le papier … Bien ! … Non ! Non … ça n'aillait pas bien ! Pour la forme, il mit le feu au lit avant de s'en aller.

Maudit Coulson … encore vivant …

* * *

_Tadaaaaah ! Voilà, c'était ça la surprise xD C'était très inattendu hein ? xD Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est, rendez-vous le 20 pour le chapitre ... j'en suis où déjà ? 22 ? de Mischievous ? Ah si, j'en profite pour vous rappeler mon sondage (sur mon profil en haut) et pour vous dire que si vous voulez ! J'ai un tumblr ! (lien sur mon profil vers le milieu xD) Il est principalement sur les Avengers, des trucs hilarants ou à faire pleurer x) voilàààà ! Bonne fin de vacances ! Nyahahahaha Sadique est mon deuxième prénom je sais ..._


	9. Mi-temps 2 : Tarte aux fraises ?

**Comment empoisonner la vie de Tony Stark.**

**Mi temps 2 : Tarte aux fraises ?**

Pepper travaillait tard. Pepper travaillait toujours tard. Lorsque Tony était le PDG de son entreprise, elle travaillait à sa place, jusqu'à plus de vingt-trois heures. Maintenant que Tony l'avait nommée PDG elle travaillait comme avant, mais encore plus tard. Cette fois-ci, elle regarda sa montre épuisée, en voyant les deux aiguilles réunies sur le douze. Bon, promis, un dernier dossier et on y va. Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique à la pile de papier … Bon, peut-être deux … ou trois ?

Elle soupira. Elle pensait de plus en plus à embaucher un co-PDG … Pas Tony bien sûr, sinon elle aurait toujours autant de dossiers vu que cet abruti semblait avoir la phobie de la paperasse, seulement, si elle embauchait quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas confiance et deviendrait trois fois plus paranoïaque qu'il ne l'était déjà et quelqu'un finirait à l'hôpital. Elle avait aussi pensé à Natasha, mais l'espionne avait déjà beaucoup à faire : s'occuper des cinq autres cas sociaux de l'équipe Avengers.

Quelqu'un interrompit le flot de ses pensées en frappant à la porte, elle autorisa la personne à entrer. C'était Happy, qui lui demandait de laisser tomber le boulot pour ce soir, sinon elle allait finir par tomber malade … et puis il lui rappela qu'elle devait se lever à cinq heures le lendemain … enfin, tout à l'heure quoi …

La rouquine soupira une énième fois … Il avait raison et elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux !

Elle lui dit qu'elle allait dormir au bureau pour cette nuit et qu'il pouvait rentrer, elle était désolée de l'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps pour rien. Et un regard réprobateur plus tard parce qu'elle se ruinait la santé, Happy s'en alla.

Elle replongea dans son dossier. Un procès qu'elle avait elle-même dû attenter contre Hammer. Elle signait trois pages, après les avoir lues, même les petits caractères -_surtout_ les petits caractères- quand on re-frappa à la porte. Elle autorisa son visiteur à entrer sans regarder, persuadée que Happy revenait la chercher par la peau du cou, toujours le nez sur cette phrase de six lignes qui retenait son attention -y'avait quelque chose de pas net dans le passage _''je décharge mon avocat de responsabilité en cas de pertes financières, accident cérébral ou vasculaire, etc''_- et il patienta … patiemment le temps qu'elle note de changer d'avocat. Elle avait entendu parler d'un maître Murdock apparemment très compétant. Bon, il faudrait investir dans une imprimante en braille mais pas de problème, ça coûterait sans doute moins cher que les honoraires de l'autre arnaqueur d'avocat complètement cinglé de faire un coup pareil à Stark Ind., elle allait lui faire voir du pays à ce …

-Hum hum … fut-elle interrompue.

Elle releva la tête et …

-COULSON ? S'étonna-t-elle dans un hurlement.

Après avoir calmé la jeune femme et lui avoir certifié qu'il n'était pas un fantôme ou autres démons, ou une incarnation de la mort venue la chercher, ou même une hallucination, Phil, put enfin lui tendre un bouquet de mimosa et une petite tartelette couverte de fraises avec une pointe de chantilly …

-Mademoiselle Potts, commença l'agent, Rien au monde ne me ferait plus plaisir que vous faire plaisir. Ainsi, je vous invite demain soir à dîner chez moi autour d'une margarita et d'un merveilleux dvd.

…

-Quel dvd ? Demanda Pepper suspicieuse.

-L'Exorciste ?

Coulson pencha la tête sur le côté d'incompréhension quand il vit la PDG blêmir d'un seul coup. Puis elle éternua comme une baleine, c'est-à-dire affreusement bruyamment, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de lui rendre des couleurs.

-Mon dieu Phil, éloignez ces fleurs de mon bureau, je suis allergique ! Et si vous voulez me retrouver aux urgences, faîtes-moi manger des fraises et si vous voulez vraiment m'achever passez rien que la musique de l'Exorciste et je ferai une syncope ! … Oh mon dieu …

Elle stoppa dans sa diatribe, prise d'un énooooorme doute …

-… Vous, vous avez demandé conseil à Tony n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle un air désormais espiègle sur son visage plein de taches de rousseur exquises.

Phil rougit.

Puis il jeta les fleurs par la fenêtre.

-Vous aimez les sushis ?

Pepper lui sourit doucement. Ils quittèrent son bureau, et les locaux de l'entreprise. Le lendemain soir, dans un appartement parmi tant d'autres de New York, on livra des sushis et le dvd du dernier Star Wars.

* * *

_Voilà, ça c'était pour me faire pardonner mon retard x) ça sort juste du four !_

_Merci à _**Zazouille** _! Sa précédente review m'a largement inspirée pour cette scène :D_


End file.
